highrollerfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa Vegas
Summary Alexa Vegas is the primary driving force behind the events in High Roller. She is an incredibly skilled gunman and uses agility and quicksnap decision making to outwit opponents in the Betagon. Her signature weapon, the Trump Card, uses a slot machine mechanic to randomly select a weapon to use for that magazine. Mechanics Character Overview Alexa is the Mastermind component behind the High Roller heist and considered the primary driving force behind the conflict surrounding the rigging of the blood sport. Alexa is incredibly brilliant, with ability to masterfully card count, bluff opponents, and can analyze tactical situations incredibly quick. Due to her age, she can be naive in certain situations, often falling prey to overconfidence. Alexa is primarily motivated to heist the High Roller pot due to a perceived flaw in the game; the systematic game rigging by Fargus Poker. By heisting the game and the casino, Alexa originally plans to use the money for personal gain. However, she eventually plans to distribute the astronomically high amount of winnings to the surrounding slum of Backgammon Harbor. Alexa is a mathematical prodigy, incredibly shrewd, and extremely analytical. What she lacks in general experience, she makes up for in her ability to adapt. Her casual attire consists of a baggy white oxford shirt with rolled cuffs, tight black denim jeans, loafers, and iconic black shades to hide her eyes while she analyzes gambling situations. She enters a relationship with Acacia Spades some time after defeating Acacia in the High Roller Circuit. Character Background: Alexa Vegas is the daughter of a once-prominent Goldenlight City scientist. During her early childhood, her father was entangled in a series of curious events that left Alexa orphaned and in the eventual foster care of Johannes Vaylor, an elderly fisherman residing in the outskirts of Backgammon harbor and presumably a close friend to Alexa's father. Alexa was raised by Vaylor for the following 15 years of her life, working as a deckhand on Vaylor's fishing vessel operating in the waters of the Great Sea, just offshore Goldenlight Island. Alexa, throughout her childhood, became infatuated with High Roller, the hypercasino's most popularized game and bloodsport. From the age of 8, Alexa began to watch every major fight that took place in the infamous Betagon, the massive arena at the core of Goldenlight city, analyzing the every move of each combatant in the ring. She soon aspired to become a combatant of her own. Over the next several years, Alexa began to construct a weapon of her own design with a Luck Drive, given to her by her late father, at the core of the weapon, granting it access to the LdyLck code network. This weapon, which took 8 years to fully complete, became known as the Trump Card, a golden revolver with a slot machine ammo drum. Alexa's Luck Drive grants the Trump Card its ability to use the seemingly-magical gun luck and ammo construction as all other High Roller weapons. During Alexa's mid teens, she learned to card count, create equations to figure out game strategies, and began gambling on the streets in Backgammon Harbor, using her mathematics theories to swindle countless people out of bets. This behavior caused Alexa to become somewhat of an outlaw amongst gambling circles in Backgammon, often time placing her into situations when Vaylor needed to bail her out of trouble. It was also around this time that Alexa, through the process of analyzing High Roller matches, began to notice strange anomalies in the House Unit's behavior when facilitating fights. More specifically, Alexa discovered that there was a subtle trend of behaviors that would give the casino CEO, Fargus Poker, a substantial edge in every match he played, as well as other matches. All of these behaviors pointed to indications of Fargus 'cheating' by rigging the House Unit's code, counter-betting against himself or other 'underdog' opponents in a match, and then swinging the favors while the odds were high, resulting in astronomically high payouts. Alexa correctly deduced that this process of betting and match-rigging allowed Fargus to stay in power of Goldenlight as well as finance anything the casino needed. In addition to this rigging process, Alexa managed to figure out a flaw in the House Unit's AI which could presumably open an exploit through a series of actions by a competitor which would essentially rig it in any challenger's favor, claiming the entire pot winnings right out from under Fargus. This would unseat him as the CEO of the hypercasino and let the challenger walk with the potential trillions of Chips in winnings. However, this exploit could only be triggered in a match against Fargus. Alexa then drafted a plan to enter the High Roller circuit when she reached 18 years old, the minimum entry age. Once in the circuit. she would fight her way to the top using her devised algorithms from her observation of matches from several years. When Alexa turned 18, she was able to (barely) convince Vaylor to let her compete in the game. She became the youngest High Roller to enter the circuit. Alexa, with the assistance of her father-figure/employer, Johannes Vaylor (who despises High Roller and Fargus Poker for his own reasons) decide to attempt a heist of High Roller with the Trump Card as her weapon and cash-out the pot from the inside after recruiting the aid of a few other circuit veterans that may have knowledge of the rigged system. However, Vegas soon realizes she is in way over her head. High Roller is more than just a game, and with the entire Casino stacked against her, once she’s in, she can never back out. Passive Ability: Aces Wild In combat, Alexa's cardsuit adapts to become the opposite of her opponents, serving as a counter. * If opponent is Spades (balance) - Alexa becomes more agile while offense and defense are lowered (Diamond) * If opponent is Diamonds (High Mobility, lowered other stats) - Alexa gains slightly decreased agility but gains 10% to all other stats) (Spade) * If opponent is Clubs (High Offense) - Alexa Gains 25% defense (Hearts) * If opponent is Hearts (High Defense) - Alexa Gains 25% offense (Clubs). Her outfit's suit also changes to reflect the new suit acquired from the passive trait. Weapon - The Trump Card The Trump Card is a golden revolver weapon with a slot machine reel in place of the normal magazine drum. The reload hammer is a slot machine plunger. The top of the gun is replaced with a large weapon sight that resembles the Las-Vegas sign and a gauge that points to the active weapon state. Alternative Skins for this weapon remove the weapon sight or replace it with the Trump Card Prototype skin. Mechanics On every reload, the gun fires the reels in its slot machine. When the reels align, it selects the type of weapon that the gun mimics for that magazine only. The gun then transforms into the weapon selected, taking the actual appearance of one of several different variants. Each Symbol is directly representative of each ammo type. Magazine size changes with weapon selection. * 3 Frowns - Weapon Jam (5 seconds) * Single BAR - Armor Piercing Ammunition - 12 rounds * Double BAR - Shotgun Ammunition - 6 rounds * Triple BAR - Seeker Rockets -1 shot, 3 round burst. * Cherry - Grenade Launcher (explode on contact or on 3rd bounce) - 4 rounds * Bell - Creates sonar echo that shows enemy position behind walls for 5 seconds. - 1 shot * Shamrock - Ricochet bullet (bounces 8 times before ending) - 3 rounds * Diamond - High Round Machine Gun with elevated bullet damage) - 30 rounds * Heart - Stun Shot - (stun ammunition, reduced damage but stuns target, slightly heals target but temporarily incapacitates enemy, stun shot does not need a direct hit, but stun duration is awarded on better accuracy) - 1 shots * 777 (awarded on Defeating Poker) (Jackpot) - Particle Accelerator Railgun - 1 round. Jackpot - 777 On 777, the gun transforms into a railgun and unleashes a shot capable of 1-hit KO'ing non-armored enemies. Even a blocked shot only reduces damage by 25%. Alexa gains 75% damage resistance when firing 777 but loses 75% mobility speed. Shot takes 3 seconds to charge. Shot bounces 1x. Shot also ignores the first barrier it hits, destroying it. However, the shot can be stopped by consecutive barriers. The Trump Card suffers a 2 second cool down after use. Trivia